


Birthday Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, perverted hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucas's father has a special treat for his son's fifth birthday. Lucas was a big boy now, and a special lady is going to help him feel like it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Birthday Treat

“Hey, buddy?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

Lucas’s dad squatted in front of him so they were eye level. Lucas looked up from his new toys when his dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s your fifth birthday son. You’re a big boy now.”

“I know daddy.”

“And remember what I and your mommy showed you the other day?”

“You mean today’s the day?”

The father chuckled at his son’s eagerness.

“It sure is buddy. Now, remember, today is just the first time. Soon enough, you can do it with mommy too.”

“Cool! It looked so fun when you and mommy did it!”

“Believe me buddy, it will feel even better than it looked.”

The doorbell rang and Lucas’s dad opened the door. In walked an older lady, maybe in her mid-to-late forties. She had on tacky makeup and clothing that accentuated her finest assets.

“Hi Candy, how are you?”

“Just fine sweetie. I should let you know, I get paid before I perform.”

“Of course, of course.”

Lucas’s dad pulled out his wallet, handing a few bills to the woman. After putting the money in her purse and tossing it on the couch, Lucas’s dad walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen buddy, this is Candy. She’s gonna make you feel good, okay?”

“Okay daddy.”

He smiled at his child and left to his bedroom, leaving the two to get acquainted. Candy smiled at the little boy and sat next to him on the couch.

“Hi there, sweetie. What’s your name?”

“Lucas.”

“And how old are you, Lucas?”

“I just turned five today.”

Candy leaned in closer to Lucas and subtly placed a hand on his small thigh.

“Wow! That’s a great age!”

Lucas smiled at her but looked back down to her hand, which was snaking through the leg of his shorts. He gasped when he felt Candy’s hand rub up and down on his penis.

“Don’t worry baby. I’m just gonna make you feel real good.”

Candy removed her hand from his shorts and pulled off her top, no bra underneath. Lucas shuddered at the sight, the same way he did when he watched his parents the other day. He felt his penis getting harder. Candy reached her hand back to his shorts, but this time she just pulled them down along with his underwear, exposing the young cock. It was about three inches, normal for a boy his age, nothing special, but Candy looked at it like she wanted to devour it. She wrapped a couple of fingers around the now hard length, stroking up-and-down at a leisurely pace.

“Man, this cock is so beautiful. I just want it inside of me!”

Candy stroked the dick faster, her other hand grabbing the boy’s, placing it on her breast. She guided his hand to knead her tit in a circular motion while she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

“Oh baby, you’ve already got me wet.”

Lucas bucked into Candy’s hand, making her chuckle slightly.

“Eager little boy, aren’t you? Well, I’m ready too. I just want to stick that little hairless cock into my cunt.”

Candy moved to straddle the young boy, holding her weight by gripping the back of the couch. She ground against Lucas’s dick, and the boy could feel her wet, unclothed pussy. It made him let out a beautifully impatient whine. He bucked against her heat and Candy slightly giggled.

“I know sweetheart. I want it too.”

She slowly sunk down on the five-year-old’s cock. She let out a string of curses.

“Oh fuck, I’ve got a five-year-old inside of me! Oh yeah, I love it!”

Something snapped in Lucas and he suddenly started slamming in-and-out of the older woman’s cunt. It was not something the lady expected, and she nearly collapsed onto the boy, but she held herself up on the couch.

“Oh, FUCK!”

She let the boy ram up into her, and she moved one of her hands to rub her clit.

“Oh yeah, fuck me up baby!”

Unexpectedly, the boy slapped Candy’s ass, making her nearly scream. He was only imitating what he saw his parents doing, and using the tips his daddy taught him. He slapped her ass again and used some dirty talk he heard his dad say.

“Take it, bitch! Take my cock!”

“Oh, F-FUCK ME!”

Candy convulsed around Lucas’s cock as she came. She squirted all over, some of her juices getting on the couch. The new feeling made Lucas groan, and his little dick came inside of the prostitute’s pussy.

Candy lifted herself from the boy’s dick, a mix of their cum dripping out of her. The boy, staring at the drenched heat, couldn’t look away.

“I want to taste it.”

Candy nearly moaned when Lucas said those words. Eagerly, she laid back onto the couch and let the boy place his face directly in front of her pussy. He stared at his white liquid slowly dripped out. Curiously, he used his finger to scoop up some and put it into his mouth. It was a new taste, but he couldn’t deny he liked it.

Lucas looked up at the lady through his eyelashes as he licked a stripe up her entrance. Candy whimpered at the feeling of his tiny tongue licking up her pussy. The innocent-looking little boy made her turned on more than ever. She always enjoyed getting clients like this, who had little boys who needed lessons on how to please a lady. But as Lucas starting sucking and licking at her clit, she knew he didn’t need any help. She was jealous of the mother, who would get to have him all the time.

She bucked her experienced hooker pussy into his little face, clenching her thighs around his head. Candy couldn’t help it, she loved little boys, the younger the better, and she couldn’t help it if this particular boy was a god in the sack.

Lucas inserted a tiny finger in her pussy as he kept licking and sucking, and that was enough to make Candy cum all over his face. Lucas lapped it up like he was stranded in the desert, desperate for a drink. Which wasn’t too far off, because now that he got his first taste of pussy, he was never going to stop.

The two were there for hours, trying new positions, making each other cum what felt like hundreds of times. Lucas’s parents came out of their rooms periodically to use the bathroom or kitchen, but they didn’t stop them. They just did their thing while their five-year-old savagely fucked a nasty hooker.

Eventually, the two were spent, and while Lucas was passed out on the couch, naked and sweaty, Candy knocked on the parent’s bedroom door. When the father opened the door, he saw the older lady, covered in cum, smelling of sex, clothes lazily put on, and hair an absolute mess.

She had in her hand the money he gave her hours prior. She handed it back to the man in front of her, and he was going to ask why but she spoke up first.

“No charge. If anything, I should be paying you. I love fucking kids but this one was a whole other thing. I’ll let him rail me anytime.”

The man chuckled at the perverted woman. “Well, I’m glad my son could satisfy. My wife will be pleased.”

Candy was about to walk away to leave but stopped in her tracks to tell him something.

“If you have any other sons in the future, call me. Sooner the better.”


End file.
